hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1945 Pacific typhoon season (Doug)
The 1945 pacific typhoon season was a active and deadly and destructive, period of tropical cyclone formation that had no official bounds though the majority of storms formed during summer and fall of the year, the season was a fairly notable one with the advent of storm names which were named by the US Military in there Guam weather station. the season officially kicked off storm wise with the discovery of Tropical Storm Leo in April and ended with the final known location of Tropical Storm Hassan in December. the season saw some majorly destructive typhoons in the form of Celise, Sissy, Fletcher and Daire. each storm killed at least one person. Storms Tropical Storm Leo Leo was discovered by a United States Navy vessel on April 1th with tropical storm force winds and was named Leo by the United States Military, Leo slowly moved northwest over the coarse of three days fays near southern Luzon. Leo began to pick up speed and struck northern Luzon on April 5th that same day Leo emerged near the Luzon straight, the Military lost track of Leo the fallowing day. During its life span Leo caused moderate flooding over the Philippines claiming the lives of 7 and doing $1000 dollars in damages due to a dam breaking. Typhoon Ianthe A depression was noted near the Luzon Straight and eventually became a tropical storm and was named Ianthe by the US Military. Ianthe crossed through the Luzon Straight and emerged in the north china sea and intensified into a typhoon, Ianthe struck china shortly after weakening from peak the US Military last noted Ianthe as a tropical storm on June 8th when a Air Craft crashed into a river due to bad weather. the storm was foretasted to strike Taiwan as a tropical storm however a low pressure system moved it south. During its life span Ianthe killed 145 when a Ferry Sank near the Batanes and killed a additional 5 people in China due to vast flooding in coastal China and 2 died in a plane crash due to bad weather from the storm Ianthe the storm caused $400 dollars in damages due to flooding and the sinking of a ferry and a plane crash a total of 150 people died from Ianthe. Tropical Storm Zoe On July 4th, 1945 the 3rd storm of the season was discovered as a weak tropical storm and was named Zoe, the storm continues west peaking on July 5th, Zoe's center was reported to be displaced, Zoe's last final known location was on July 7th. during its life span Zoe killed 6 people when a cargo vessel sank doing two-million dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Annabel on July 16 the US Military discovered a tropical storm and was subsequently named "Annabel". Annabel tracked north west approaching the Ryukyu Island chain eventually crossing by the northern most islands before turning east and making landfall over Okinawa, Annabel crossed over a bay area and struck a few miles miles to the northeast of Osaka, Annabel was last noted over Japan on August 2. During its life span Annabel killed 19 in the Ryukyu Islands with a additional 8 Okinwa due to heavy flooding and addition 5 killed in its final landfall in Japan in total Annabel killed 22 people and doing fifty-million dollars in damage. Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Category:Events in the 1940s